


Juuni Taisen's A to Z Mysteries

by GaleDragon



Category: A to Z Mysteries - Ron Roy, 十二大戦 - 西尾維新 | Juni Taisen - Nisio Isin
Genre: Mystery Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleDragon/pseuds/GaleDragon
Summary: It's basically a modernized version of the A to Z Mysteries with the Juuni Taisen Characters. When Alphabetical Mysteries start happening to Tsugiyoshi "Nezumi" and his friends Misaki, Takeyasu, and Nagayuki in their town of Green Lawn, they must solve these Mysteries with their wits and skills before the worse can happen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Gale-Dragon: It's amazing what you find when it's time to clean out the attic. I found my collection of the A to Z Mysteries book series written by Ron Roy stored away in a box years ago, and ended up re-reading all 26 of them for nostalgia. And, per usual, my brain had the idea of modernizing the A to Z Mysteries and using the Juuni Taisen characters in said modernized stories.

And if anyone finds this story... Enjoy.

~}i{~

"Talking in English"

'Thinking'

"()Nezumi's Native Tongue ()"

(Author making a comment)

Note: A few of the Juuni Taisen characters have been de-aged due to consistency.

~}i{~

Juuni Taisen's A to Z Mysteries: Prologue.

~}i{~

A seven-year-old boy with light grey hair, sleepy grey eyes, wearing a sky blue shirt with khaki coloured slacks with large extra pockets, and black shoes was playing a maze game on his phone as the plane he was in flew towards its destination. 'Towards my new life...' the boy thought as he slouched in his seat, still playing his game but now without much enthusiasm.

This boy was Tsugiyoshi Sumino, but everyone liked to call him Nezumi because he liked rats and he loved cheese even more. Due to "Circumstances", he now has to move to another country to live with his only remaining relative. Hence why he was currently on a plane. Everything he owns has already been sent to this relative's home, save for some clothing he planned on wearing for the next couple of days and a couple of munchies.

When his in-game character was killed, he glanced out the window to watch the white puffy clouds fly by as the sky started changing from blue to an orangey-red. A white rat on a black walking harness popped out of the folded jacket in the boy's lap and squeaked for attention. Nezumi stroked the rat, looked at the little critter, and mumbled, "()You getting hungry too Sora? ()" The white rat, Sora, squeaked twice.

As if on cue, Nezumi spotted one of the flight attendants in the aisle, asking the passengers for their orders.

Nezumi asked for the mac & cheese with a small cup of fruit for his meal. The flight attendant nodded wrote down the order before telling him, "()You're a very brave boy flying on a plane all by yourself. I'm sure your parents are proud of you for being a big boy. ()" Nezumi picked up Sora and cradled the rat to his chest and said in a sarcastic tone, "()Yeah... I'm sure they are...()" The flight attendant raised a brow but didn't think much of it before returning to taking orders for dinner.

Nezumi sighed before checking the time on the screen in front of him. "()Seven more hours until we land...()" Nezumi muttered to Sora, whom just squeaked in agreement.

~}i{~

After the plane landed at around 02:39, Nezumi waited until all of the other passengers walked off the plane (Rule of Airports dictate that all unaccompanied minors and persons with disabilities (wheelchair-bound mostly) are the last to disembark from the plane after it has safely docked) and until the flight attendant said he was good to leave. Nezumi slipped on his jacket, Sora scurried onto his shoulder after this (on a leash and harness), and picked up his carry-on from under the seat in front of him before he exited the plane. Afterwards, he just followed the signs towards the baggage claim.

When Nezumi got there he heard someone call out, "()Tsugiyoshi! ()" Nezumi's eyes immediately turned to the person calling out to him. The voice belonged to a man in his 30s, snow-white skin, black hair topped with a pair of dog ears, cyan on black eyes, a black shirt, a black knee-length dog tail with a white underside, white pants with a black design on the middle, and a pair of grey leather boots. "()Uncle Michio! ()" Nezumi said as he walked over to the dog man.

Uncle Michio pulled Nezumi into a hug when the boy got at arm's length. Sora gave a surprised squeak at the action.

Uncle Michio pulled away and asked, "()Oh? Who's this little fella? ()" as he tapped the top of Sora's head with his index finger. "()Her name is Sora,()" Nazumi stated with a small smile. The dog man smiled and told his nephew, "()All right then let me be the first to welcome both you and Sora to Hartford, Connecticut. ()" Nezumi blinked and asked, "()Hartford? I thought we were landing in Green Lawn? ()" With a smile, Uncle Michio ruffled Nezumi's hair and said, "()You'll be living in Green Lawn, but the closest airport to it is here in Hartford. Don't worry, Green Lawn isn't that far. So it's not a long drive. ()"

A bell rung, signalling that the baggage claim was about to start moving. Patting the boy on the back, Uncle Michio said, "()How about we grab your suitcase and then head home. ()" Nezumi nodded before they walked over to the baggage claim.

~}i{~

After getting Nezumi's suitcase, they walked into the parking garage where Uncle Michio parked his car. The dog man popped the trunk and hauled the suitcase into it as Nezumi buckled himself into the passenger seat of the car. When the boy did that, he noticed a car seat in the review mirror. Nezumi contorted his head to look at the space behind the driver's seat, which was indeed occupied by a car seat. Sora scurried into the boy's lap.

When the driver's side door opened, Uncle Michio sat behind the wheel. The adult then closed the door, buckled his seatbelt, and starting the car. "()Uncle, are you borrowing this car? ()" Nezumi asked the dog man curiously. Uncle Michio looked over his shoulder as he pulled out of the parking spot and told his nephew, "()No, the car's mine. Why do you ask Tsugi? ()" As the adult drove out of the parking garage, Nezumi said, "()Umm, well, there's a car seat in this car...()" Uncle Michio stopped at a red light and said, "()Ah, I see why you asked. You haven't met your cousin yet. ()" Nezumi looked up at his uncle and asked, "()Cousin? ()"

The light turned green.

"()Yes, my daughter, she's nearly two,()" Uncle Michio said as he drove the car. Nezumi muttered an "()I see...()" before Uncle Michio said, "()Don't worry too much, she'll start seeing you as a big brother since you're going to be living with us. ()" With that Nazumi went quiet.

At another red light, Uncle Michio glanced at his nephew and said, "()I'm not going to lie to you Tsugi, I wish you would've come under different circumstances. Happier circumstances, but... I guess I'm just as shocked as you about... ()" The light turned green, and Uncle Michio drove on as he added, "()I know it's tough, but I want you to at least try to move on...()" Nezumi just nodded as he watched the nighttime scenery whiz by.

With a soft sigh, Uncle Michio asked, "()I know this may not be a good thing to ask now, but considering that you're going to be living in Green Lawn... Do you know how to speak English? ()" To the adult's surprise, Nezumi answered, "My English is okay, long as no one talks fast. I can read English fine, but I have some trouble with long words." With a small smile, Uncle Michio said, "You've always been a smart boy. But the reason I ask is that the majority of the residents in Green Lawn speak English." Nezumi mumbled a "Makes sense..."

Uncle Michio kept his eyes on the road when he told his nephew, "Tsugi when we get home, you can sleep in. But your stuff hasn't arrived yet, so you don't mind sleeping in the guest bedroom for a few days?" "I don't mind, but where's Sora going to sleep? Her cage was in the stuff that was being shipped," Nezumi asked as the rat in his lap looked up. As the car made a turn, Uncle Michio said, "I think I have a shoebox and some soft facecloths you can use for a temporary bed for her." Nezumi stroked Sora and said, "That'll work."

"Don't worry, yours and Sora's stuff will be here before school starts. You'll be in 1st grade because of your age, but I think I can work with the teachers to get you some tougher material if you're finding the lessons too easy," Uncle Michio stated, driving into a sleeping neighbourhood. "()School? ()" was all Nezumi could vocalize. As the dog man parked the car in the driveway of a nice two-story house, he asked, switching languages to keep his nephew comfortable, "()Yes, you'll be attending Green Lawn Elementary. ()" Nezumi looked up at his uncle and asked in a confused tone, "()As in... Actually going to the school building? (" Uncle Michio paused his motion of unbuckling himself when he looked at his nephew and asked, "()You haven't been in an actual school? But I was told that you have been doing some 4-grade school work! ()" Nezumi lowered his gaze as he got really quiet, a little too quiet for his uncle.

Uncle Michio placed a hand on Nezumi's shoulder and told him, "()Tsugi, I'm not upset, just surprised. I know some families prefer homeschooling to a school educational system, and there's nothing wrong with that. But I can't do homeschooling because I have to leave the house for work, so you're going to have to go to a school for your education. Don't worry, I know the teachers at Green Lawn Elementary, I'll tell them that you're not used to a school setting and they'll work with you. ()" Nezumi looked up at his uncle, then gave a small smile and said, "()Thanks, Uncle Michio. ()" The adult smiled back and said, "()No problem. Now, how about we head on in for some sleep? ()" Nezumi really liked that.

So the two got out of the car. Uncle Michio made sure that the car was locked before he unlocked the door to the house, then he and the boy went in.

And despite some apprehensions about his new life, Nezumi was actually looking forward to what's in store for him.

~}i{~

Two Years Later in the Next Chapter: The Absent Author.

~}i{~


	2. The Absent Author. Pt, 1.

Gale-Dragon: Based on Ron Roy's first A to Z Mysteries book, The Absent Author, so all credit for the storyline goes to him. However, I'll be splitting Absent Author into a few chapters rather than one whole chapter or the same number of chapters in the Absent Author.

~}i{~

"Talking in English"

'Thinking'

Written words or book titles

"()Nezumi's Native Tongue()"

(Author commenting)

*Actions within Speech*

Note: A few of the Juuni Taisen characters have been de-aged due to consistency.

~}i{~

Juuni Taisen's A to Z Mysteries: The Absent Author. Pt, 1.

~}i{~

When Nezumi started 1st-grade, he noticed some weird things right away. One of those weird things being one of a pair of twins floating in the air, and from what the teacher told him, this was normal for someone with a Double R Gene. Nezumi also learned that the Double R Gene was called so because the genetics kind of looked like two Capital Rs (1), and that it caused individuals to develop some kind of Quirk (Yes, it's a Boku no Hero Academia reference). These Quirks seemed to be random per person since the twins had opposite Quirks. There was actually a good number of people in Green Lawn that had the Double R Gene, Nezumi's Uncle included. Nezumi was rather surprised by this, but it quickly became normal for him.

For Nezumi, it wasn't the only weird thing that happened two months afterwards.

Truth be told, Nezumi was very smart for his age and would've skipped a few grades if he hadn't kept falling asleep in class. It happened so often that it made Nezumi's Uncle worry. Oddly enough, Nezumi kept saying that he seemed to be experiencing weird visions. At first Uncle Michio thought that Nezumi might have had Narcolepsy (2) and thought the visions were dreams, but he wanted a professional's opinion about it, so he made an appointment for the pediatric doctor.

}{

"It's official, Tsugiyoshi Sumino has the Double R Gene," the pediatric doctor told Uncle Michio, who replied in shock, "He does? But neither of his parents had the gene." The doctor nodded and said, "That may be true, but you have the Double R Gene, thus there's a possibility of Tsugiyoshi developing the Double R Gene from your side of the family." Uncle Michio placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder as he asked, "Is... His new Quirk the reason why he's been falling asleep so often?"

The pediatric doctor looked at the clipboard in hand and asked Nezumi to tell him about these vision spells. With a yawn, Nezumi explained best he could. The doctor wrote it all down before explaining, "These sleeping spells are probably a Drawback to your Quirk, whatever it may be." "Drawback?" Nezumi asked with a yawn. That was when Nezumi's Uncle said, "A Drawback is kind of like a price of using something. Here's an example, someone with a Quirk that gives them super strength might cause them to use more energy and thus makes them to eat more than usual. Some of these Drawbacks are minor and some are hard to miss." Nezumi looked up at his Uncle and asked, "You have a Quirk, so what's it and its Drawback?" Uncle Michio gave a small smile and said as he ruffled Nezumi's hair, "You don't have to worry about me. It's my job to worry about you."

Nezumi looked up at his Uncle and gave him a small smile.

~}i{~ Two Years Later ~}i{~

Nezumi was now nine-years-old and in the 3rd grade. He's been able to adjust to his new life. The Drawback to his Quirk has pretty much kept him from skipping grades, but Nezumi wasn't complaining too much. His Quirk was a bit odd, but it did come in handy... Somewhat. His kid cousin was now four-years-old and thinks of him as her big brother.

}{ In Nezumi's room... }{

"Come on, you both promised you'd come with all of us to the Book Nook," Nezumi told a pair of identical twins. Both had pale skin, greyish-lavender hair, and snake-like eyes, both were a bit taller than the grey-haired boy but were the same age as him. The only difference between the two was that one was floating in the air wearing a blue shirt while one was sitting on Nezumi's bed wearing a grey shirt.

These twins were Nagayuki (older, wearing the blue shirt) and Takeyasu (younger, wearing the grey shirt) Tsumita. They were two of the most troublesome kids in Green Lawn. They are known for they're mischief, appetites, and love of money. Nagayuki's Quirk allows him to float above the ground (which they like to call Heaven's Holding) while Takeyasu's Quirk allows him to sense vibrations emitted from any form of ground or surface (which they like to call Earth's Guidance). The Drawback to these Quirks was the Inability to Run and Having To Touch the Surface with Bare Skin to Activate the Quirk, respectively. And, for some really weird reason, they were two of Nezumi's best friends.

"Why should we meet this writer guy?" The twin with the grey shirt asked Nezumi than the twin with the blue shirt stated, "Yeah, we've never heard of this Dudy-coop-pill guy." Nezumi rolled his eyes and said, "His name is "Duodecuple". And he isn't just some writer guy, he's the most famous mystery writer in the world! Everyone has read his book. Except for the two of you." Nagayuki raised a brow and asked in a sarcastic tone, "Everyone? Even the Twirps?" Nezumi rolled his eyes and stated, "You two really don't know anything. Usagi and Jack love Duodecuple's books." The twins then stated at the same time, "But they can't even read!" Nezumi calmly answered, "The books are read to them, obviously."

'Why am I friends with these two nitwits again?' Nezumi thought with a sigh. Now THAT was a mystery in itself.

Nezumi then added, "Usagi and Jack have said that when they learn to read, they want to read Duodeculpe's books themselves." The twins then looked at each other.

"If he's so famous, why's he coming to dinky little Green Lawn?" Takeyasu asked as he pulled one of Duodecuple's books from Nezumi's shelf to look at the cover. Nezumi sighed and said, "I told you two. He's coming because I asked him too... That, and Uncle Michio is an old friend of Duodecuple." Nagayuki's eyes widened when he asked, "Mr Tsukui knows this guy personally?" Nezumi nodded and said, "Uncle Michio met Duodecuple when he was doing researching for The Poisoned Pond. Uncle Michio's the number one expert when it comes to poisonous stuff." The Twins looked at each other with an Oh-Yeah look on their faces. Nezumi continued by saying, "They kept in touch even after The Poison Pond was finished." Takeyasu opened the book in hand (which happens to be The Poison Pond), looked inside the cover, and said, "Says here that someone named 'Dotsuku' helped Duodecuple with the research." Nezumi then said, "Duodecuple sometimes uses nicknames to keep some the sources anonymous. Uncle didn't want people to know that he helped Duodecuple with the research since Jack was a newborn during the time and Uncle didn't want that kind of attention for her."

The Twins looked at Nezumi's bookshelf, seeing that more than half of the books on it were books written by Duodecuple. Nagayuki then asked, "Geez, how many of Duodecuple's books do you have?" Nezumi picked up his backpack, walked over to the bookshelf, and said, "Everyone he's written. 23 so far. You two should read them. I'll loan you mine as long as you return them in the same condition I gave them to you." Nezumi then started pulling all his collection of Duodecuple books off the shelf and started packing them into his backpack. "What are you doing?" Takeyasu asked as he started reading the back of The Poison Pond. Nezumi answered with, "I'm getting Duodecuple to sign all of them." Nagayuki had a Yeah-Right look on his face.

Takeyasu didn't seem to care about the grey-haired kid's comment when he suddenly said, "Hey cool! It says here that Duodecuple lives in a castle in Maine! Wouldn't that be neat to live in a castle?" Nezumi rolled his eyes as he took The Poison Pond out of the younger twins hands and shoved it, carefully, in his backpack.

Nezumi then stated, "Listen, we have to meet-up with Misaki at her house. She's getting Usagi ready for the Book Nook ." Nagayuki raised a brow and asked, "How the heck did you convince her to come?" Takeyasu then added, "Did you tell Usagi that Misaki would take him?" Nezumi sighed before shaking his head and saying, "Neither, you two nitwits. Misaki loves Duodeculpe's books." Nezumi zipped up his pack, hauled it onto his back, and then walked towards the door. The grey-haired teen turned to the twins and stated, "You two better come along, since you also promised Misaki that you would come with us to the Book Nook," then walked out of his room. The Twins gave each other a petrified 'Yikes-you're-right!' look, before scurrying out of Nezumi's room.

A four-year-old child with brown hair that was tied in a pair of low twin-tails, bright black eyes, light blue shirt covered by a pair of dark blue overalls, and wore grey shoes was sitting on a couch when the three kids walked into the living room. Nezumi looked at the four-year-old and asked, "Jack, you packed the book you wanted Duodecuple to sign?" The little child looked up at the grey-haired kid, smiled, jumped off the couch, and happily said, "Yup! I packed my favowite."

This little four-year-old was Jacqueline Tsukui, Michio Tsukui's daughter (and thus Nezumi's cousin), but everyone called her Jack. She hated being called Jackie since there were already three other "Jackie"s in her class. If you do decide to call her Jackie, you'll get kicked in the ankle. Another thing to note about little Jack was the fact that she was a tomboy. She hated wearing dresses, skirts, and anything pink. So it's no surprise that a lot of people thought she was a boy.

Jack practically ran into Nezumi and hugged his legs. Nezumi only patted her on the back. Uncle Michio poked his head out from the kitchen and asked the children, "You kids heading out to the Book Nook for the book signing?" All for the kids nodded as Nezumi said, "Right after we pick up Misaki and Usagi next-door." The dog-man nodded and said, "Alright, make sure you kids stay together. Oh, Tsugi, when you meet Duodecuple, *Winks playfully* tell him that he owes Dotsuku a bite."

While a lot of people called Tsugiyoshi by his nickname "Nezumi" because he loved rats and cheese, his Uncle liked to call him Tsugi. The only time Michio called Nezumi by his full name was when he means business.

Nezumi did blink in confusion but brushed it off when he, Jack, and the Twins walked out of the house.

They walked next door to 24 Woody Street. A big and fluffy orange cat was lounging in the sun on the steps. This was Pumpkin, Misaki's cat. After sidestepping the cat, Nezumi pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, Misaki answered the door. As usual, she was wearing green, she wore green coveralls over a green shirt and had on green running shoes. Misaki was nine-years-old with short ginger hair that was brushed back with a green headband, bright brown eyes that were framed by a pair of dark green glasses.

"Hey," Misaki said with a cheerful smile like a little boy around four-years-old with short mopy white hair that covered one of his red-on-black eyes, wore a grey shirt with a white rabbit on the front, grey slacks, and black shoes peeked out from behind the girl. The little boy smiled and cheered, "Yippy! You came!"

This boy was Usagi Yuuki, Misaki's little brother.

A ginger bearded man wearing purple clothing appeared behind Misaki and Usagi and said, "Ah, right on time. *Looks at the ginger-haired girl and white-haired boy* Misaki, Usagi, have fun meeting Duodecuple with the boys." Misaki smiled and said, "We will, Papa." Usagi grinned happily and said, "We tell'm you say 'hi-hi', Papa."

The group of kids left the Yuuki residence, as Misaki and Usagi's Papa waved them off and said, "Make sure you're either home or at Michio's house by dark you two." Misaki and Usagi waved back as the girl called back, "We will, Papa."

Misaki giggled as she said, "I can't wait until Duodecuple signs my book!" Usagi happily cheered, "The Phantom in the Pharmacy!" "I wonder if Duodecuple will read from the new book he's working on," Nezumi wondered out loud as the group of kids headed towards the Book Nook. Misaki looked over at her grey-haired friend and asked, "What's the title?"

Nezumi shrugged and said, "I don't know, but he wrote in his letter that he's doing some of the research while he's here in Connecticut." Takeyasu gave Nezumi a weird look when he asked, "Letter? You mean this guy actually used a pen and paper?" Nagayuki cackled before saying, "Talk about being old-school." Nezumi rolled his eyes and said, "Emails can be hacked and traced. Writing letters and sending them through the mail can slip under the radar of unwanted attention." Misaki giggled and said, "Just like what happened in The Hacker in the High-Rise." Nezumi nodded at the comment.

Jack tugged on her cousin sleeve and said, "Wead tha letter he sent you." Nezumi smiled before pulling the letter out of his pocket. The grey-haired boy read it out loud, "Dear Mr Sumio, thank you for your kind email. I'm so impressed that you've read all my books! I have good news. I've made arrangements to come to the Book Nook to sign books. I can use part of my time here for research. Thanks for your picture. I'm so happy to finally meet one of my most loyal fans, who coincidentally enough is the nephew of Dotsuku. How exciting! Short of being kidnapped, nothing will stop me from coming! See you soon, Duodecuple."

The letter was signed Duodecuple in cursive letters. Nezumi grinned when he said, "Pretty neat, huh?" Takeyasu nudged Nezumi with his elbow and teased, "Pretty neat, Mister Sumio!" Misaki looked at the letter and said, "You should get that letter framed." Nezumi liked that idea.

They passed Howard's Barbershop. Howard waved through his window as they hurried by. When the Book Nook came into view, they scurried over.

They looked through the window. The bookstore was crowded with kids. The Book Nook's owner, Mr Paskey, had set up folding chairs. Nezumi noticed that most of them were already taken.

The kids saw Mr Paskey sitting behind a table. A big white sign on the table said Welcome, Duodecuple! But the chair behind the sign was empty. Nezumi blinked as he stared at the empty seat.

Where was Duodecuple?

}{

Nezumi, Misaki, Nagayuki, Takeyasu, Usagi, and Jack walked into the Book Nook. They managed to find six seats behind Tommy Tomko and Eddie Carini, two kids from Nezumi's class.

Nezumi blocked his path on the floor as he sat down. The clock over the cash register said three minutes after eleven.

Nezumi tapped Tommy on the shoulder and asked, "Where is he?" Tommy shrugged and said, "Beats me. He's not here yet, and Mr Paskey looks worried." Nagayuki shrugged off the comment by saying, "Mr Paskey always looks nervous." Takeyasu glanced around the store and said, "I don't see anyone who looks like a famous writer."

Nezumi looked around. He saw about 30 kids he knew. Mrs Davis, Nezumi's neighbour, was looking at gardening books. Nezumi did see a woman he didn't know standing in the corner of the Book Nook, but he didn't think much of it, since he's only been living in Green Lawn for only two years and still didn't know everyone in the small town.

Mr Paskey stood up and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Boys and girls, welcome to the Book Nook! Duodecuple should be here any second. How many of you have books to beast autographed?" Everyone waved a book in the air. Mr Paskey clapped his hands together and said, "Wonderful! I'm sure Duodecuple will be happy to know that Green Lawn is a reading town!"

With that, the kids clapped and cheered.

Nezumi felt his eyes droop. He rubbed his tired eyes and thought, 'Now? Really?' Nezumi nudged Misaki, who was sitting next to him and asked her, "I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit. You might wake me up when Duodecuple is here." Misaki gave him a thumbs up and nodded.

With that, Nezumi closed his eyes, letting his Quirk take over.

}{ Nezumi's Dream }{

Nezumi looked around at his surroundings.

He was in an airport.

Nezumi then felt someone take his left hand. He immediately looked to his left, the person holding his hand was a book with arms and legs. Nezumi sighed. Not the weirdest thing that his Quirk has made him see.

The human limbed book then dragged Nezumi outside the airport and shoved him into a yellow cab. "Umm, where are we going?" Nezumi asked the book. A pair of eyes and a mouth appeared on the cover of the book. Those new additions contorted into a mischievous grin. Nezumi had a strange feeling that this was going to end weirdly.

With that, the cab drove off. From the windows, Nezumi saw buildings made from words.

The cab stopped in front of what looks likes a holy temple from those Eastern movies.

Nezumi had to wonder 'What does all this mean?'

}{ End Dream }{

Misaki shook Nezumi, telling him to wake up.

Nezumi yawned then asked, "Is Duodecuple here?" Misaki shook her head and said as she pointed at the clock, which read 11:30 AM, "He never showed. So Mr Paskey is sending us home."

Now Nezumi was wide awake. "Really?! He didn't show!? You're joking," The grey-haired kid asked in shock. Misaki sadly nodded and said, "You know I can't lie, even to tell a joke..." Nezumi knew that was true.

You see, Misaki Yuuki had a real strong Quirk, probably one of the strongest next to the current head of police in Green Lawn. However, the Drawback to her Quirk was the Inability to do Anything Dishonest. Meaning that she couldn't break rules, cheat, or tell lies. She couldn't even to cheer up her friends with a joke (some jokes can be considered a humorous lie).

Nezumi blinked away the tiredness from his eyes and said, "But he said in his letter-" "WAIT! THAT'S IT!" Takeyasu shouted suddenly. Making Nezumi, Misaki, Usagi, Jack, and Nagayuki cover their ears. Mr Paskey, on the other hand, was not happy about the outburst and asked the group the leave. So they did.

Once they were outside, Takeyasu told his friends his theory, "Remember Nezumi's letter? Well, Dou-cu-pill said that nothing sort of being kidnapped will stop him from coming to Green Lawn!" Misaki sighed and said, "His name is 'Duodecuple', Takeyasu. At least remember his name." Nezumi raised a brow and asked, "What are you trying to imply?"

Takeyasu smirked and stated dramatically with a smirk, "Duodecuple was Kidnapped!"

~}i{~

Absent Autor Pt 1, End. To be continued in the next part.

~}i{~

(1) I really wanted to have some of the Juuni Taisen characters to keep their powers in some way, but I can't have them having those kinds of Quirks for no logical reason (since the A to Z Mysteries series focuses on logic) so I created the Double R Gene for this story to at least have some reason for them to have their Quirks. And I'm calling it The Double R Gene for the Author of the A to Z Mysteries, Ron Roy.

(2) Narcolepsy a chronic sleep disorder that causes overwhelming daytime drowsiness.

~}i{~

Gale-Dragon: Until Part 2 of Absent Author.


End file.
